


Sem Fôlego

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blossoming Romance, Cliffhangers, First Dates, M/M, Paparazzi, Science Boyfriends, Suits
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony e Bruce estão prontos para ir a público. E Bruce faz Tony esquecer como respirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem Fôlego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257647) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Nona parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Fazia um bom tempo desde que Tony Stark foi deixado sem fôlego por qualquer coisa. Metaforicamente, quer dizer. Foi deixado literalmente sem fôlego naquela manhã, quando o acelerador de Dum-E ficou preso e Tony o perseguiu pelo laboratório por quase uma hora tentando o encurralar.

 

E Bruce foi deixado sem fôlego com uma risada incontrolável, porque teve a grande sorte de entrar no laboratório bem quando Tony prensou o pobre robô contra uma mesa, xingando e brandindo uma chave de fenda.

 

Contudo, enquanto esperava do lado de fora do quarto de Bruce Banner usando seu terno roxo escuro favorito e gravata verde lima, Tony Stark estava sem fôlego em uma combinação peculiar de medo e júbilo. Essa seria a noite em que os Science Bros iriam sair, ir ao lugar especial que Tony mesmo escolheu, no seu primeiro encontro oficial. Os tabloides estavam de murmurinhos há dias, tendo visto Bruce sussurrando conspirativamente no ouvido de Tony em uma conferência de imprensa, e Tony agarrando firmemente o traseiro de Bruce no lado esquerdo no tapete vermelho dos VMAs. Tinham conversado, e decidiram que estavam completamente preparados para o que quer que os paparazzi fizessem com eles.

 

Estavam indo a público. E nos seus próprios termos.

 

Então Tony esperou, embalando-se no salto do sapato, ajustando a gravata desnecessariamente, olhando para seu relógio, mexendo na boutonniere que tinha comprado (leia-se: que ele pediu a Pepper para comprar) para Bruce, e se comportando de modo geral como uma pilha de nervos. Tinha levado pessoas para jantar antes, certamente, mas raramente isso significava alguma coisa. Isso era diferente. Isso era especial.

 

Esse era Bruce.

 

Bem quando Tony achou que seus batimentos cardíacos não poderiam mais aumentar, que suas palmas não poderiam ficar mais suadas, a porta foi aberta, e Bruce saiu. E por um momento, Tony ficou literalmente sem fôlego.

 

O cabelo selvagem de Bruce tinha sido domesticado, tinha sido aparado e penteado e estava elegante. Seus olhos cintilavam, pois havia optado por lentes de contato ao invés de seus óculos habituais. E como uma surpresa para Tony, Pepper e Steve haviam arrastado Bruce para experimentar um terno escarlate verdadeiramente magnífica, combinada com uma gravata dourada. Bruce jamais havia parecido tão... sensual.

 

Uma vez que o choque inicial passou, Tony percebeu que Bruce estava rindo. Quando perguntou o que era tão divertido, Bruce gesticulou para o terno de Tony.

 

“Nós estamos vestidos um como o outro.” Bruce apontou, ombros tremendo com regozijo.

 

E Tony não podia deixar de admitir que esse era de fato o caso, e que eram um par bem brega por causa disso. Então ele o acompanhou na risada enquanto colocava o boutonniere ligeiramente amaçado na lapela de Bruce. Então saíram, na noite.

 

As próximas horas passaram em um borrão de flashes e luz de velas, e tudo estava perfeito. Todos os pratos da refeição foram decadentes e deliciosos, e a música ao vivo foi linda e sutil, e conversaram por horas sobre todos os assuntos que conseguiam pensar.

 

Tudo estava perfeito.

 

E então eles saíram do restaurante.

 

Estavam andando de mãos dadas, ombros pressionados um contra o outro, ainda rindo de leve de uma piada que não conseguiam se lembrar de mais de uma hora atrás, suas bochechas rosadas pelas risadas e pelo vinho e pelo ar gelado. A noite estava silenciosa. Muitos dos abutres da mídia que tinham invadido o restaurante mais cedo tinham se entediado esperando pelo par, e se mudaram para uma festa popular a duas quadras dali que prometia estar cheia de celebridades menos interessantes, mas mais disponíveis.

 

E então a serenidade da noite foi quebrada por pneus cantando e pelo barulho de uma sirene de polícia. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir à perturbação, um carro surrado fez uma curva cantando os pneus, ziguezagueando, fora de controle.

 

E em uma fração de segundo depois, Tony foi, pela segunda vez naquela noite, deixado literalmente sem fôlego.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Obrigada mais uma vez a querida Evelyn (jaclcskellington @tumblr) pelo tema!
> 
> E sim, vou resgatar todos vocês desse gancho na próxima história. Não temam!


End file.
